First Release- Beginnings
Clatter. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout Rukongai. Running through the streets, one person carried a bag full of food. "Ehh…ehh…" Splash. As the rain fell down from the sky, this person's feet landed in puddles of water. When the rain intensified, the person running picked up their speed. They were running from two people, clad in black and wielding swords. "Damn thief!" Ignoring their words, this person quickly turned around a corner. However, the two Shinigami caught up to them. "Stop where you are!" "…And I'm supposed to be threatened by that?" With that, something truly magical happened. As the two began to release their Zanpakutō, this person rushed forward. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Throwing a powerful uppercut at the first Shinigami, this person knocks them into the air. Grabbing their Zanpakutō, they swing the blade at the other Shinigami, who barely blocks the swing. Applying pressure to the blade, this person manages to break through the Shinigami's defense and push them back before grabbing their Zanpakutō. Swinging the blades around fervently, this person deflects their Kidō spells quickly before impaling them in the chests with different blades. "…!!" Quickly pulling the blades out, this person spins around, striking the first Shinigami with a powerful roundhouse kick that knocks them through a wall. "You're next!" At that moment, this person finished off the other Shinigami with a powerful diagonal cut. "Such misfortune…" This person uttered these words before walking into the house behind him. Holding up a candle, this person searched around, attempting to find a light switch. "…Damn rent…Can't even get a break…" Placing the stolen grocery bag down on the kitchen table, this person finds the light switch. Flipping the lights on, Gai Nagareboshi falls down on his couch. Gai, despite his feminine appearance, is a male and insists that. He has short brown hair with a small clump of hair down the middle and white hairclips on each side, a slender figure, and wide green eyes. Gai wears a breezy white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. His clothes are in tatters, and look like they could be torn off with a weak movement. He also wears black sandals. Sighing, several small figures begin to surround Nagareboshi. "Nagareboshi-chan! You're back!" The small girl no older than five tugs at his arm eagerly. Suddenly, a boy pulls at his hair. "Argh…" "Hey, Nagareboshi-chan! Did you get the grub like you promised?" "Stop calling me that, you damn kids…Yeah, I got it. It's on the table." Yawning, Gai slumps. With that, twenty other children ran out of every opened door and swarmed Nagareboshi. "ACK! D-Damn kids…! Just eat and leave me alone…" The children grabbed several packets before sitting down. With the girl, Hikari, switching on the television, Gai sighed. Every day, feeding twenty-three people became harder and harder to manage. With the rent going up every week, Gai had to resort to theft in order to keep them alive. "Hey, Gai-sama…" These little lives referred to Gai as their saviour. He took each and every one of them in after they were abandoned by their parents, starting when he turned twelve. First, it was Hikari. Then, Natsu. He could remember all their names with ease. "Yes…?" "…Are we too much for you?" "What? No, no. It's fine…" With that, Gai coughed up blood. He would often go for days without eating at all, as he often gave his portion of meals to the children. "…Gai-sama, as soon as we grow up, we'll make sure we can all have enough food to never go hungry again!" "I told you, have as much as you want. I don't mind…" "You haven't eaten for five days." "I'm okay. Just-just give me some breathing room—" Suddenly, Gai Nagareboshi fell unconscious. Hikari attempted to rouse him, but to no avail. "Gai! Gai!" "Oh, no…" All of them were Pluses. Humans who died and were sent to Soul Society. Neither Shinigami nor Hollow. A worthless existence. Hikari then began to run out. "Hi, Hikari! Where are you—" "Gai needs us. He's looked out for us as long as we can remember. Now, I'm going to do the same." "…I'm coming too. I won't let him die after all he's done for us." With that, Hikari and Natsu ran out of their home and into the streets of Rukongai, attempting to find a person that could heal Gai. The sound of small footsteps echoed throughout the night, as the two young children moved through the town. SLAM! At that moment, Natsu ran into a tall figure. "Oww…Watch it, lady—" Looking up, Natsu Shunpei looked up to see Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. "…Is something wrong?" "Get out of my way! My friend's sick!" Attempting to push Retsu aside and run off, Natsu growls at her, to which the motherly figure smiles. "…Sick, you say? Which way are they?" "…!!" Pausing, Natsu realized who this woman was. The Gotei 13 were after Gai due to repeated theft. "D-Don't worry!" Natsu ran past Retsu. "Alright, I remember going here when I was sick with my parents…" Walking into a small, yet mysterious shrine, Hikari searched around for the herb that could heal Gai. "…Huh?" The seal underneath her began to glow. Suddenly, the seal unfolded, transforming into a gigantic 'N', permeating overwhelming pink reiatsu. "What's going on—" "GET BACK!!" A young child leaped down out of nowhere and rescued Hikari from the massive burst of reiatsu that was unleashed from the seal. "W-Who are…?" The young boy who stands over her is Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a Captain of the Gotei 13. Tōshirō Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. "It's Hitsugaya…" The young boy folded his arms in irritation. "It's Captain Hitsugaya…" "Yeah, yeah…What's going on?" "An Arrancar sealed by Captain Yamamoto a few decades ago…So overwhelming was her power that all he could do was fight her to a draw and seal her away. If Aizen were to recruit her on his side, then we would have stood no chance even with Kurosaki. Then again…Aizen would have to watch his back, she's cunning and manipulative. The seal only lasts two decades. After that, it's up to us to restore it so that she never breaks loose. Right now, I need you to get out of here as fast as you can." "B-But Gai needs…" "But nothing. She will kill you." "…Shut it, shorty! I'm getting that herb!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "You heard me, midget! Get out of my way, NOW!" With that, Hikari pushed the height-challenged Hitsugaya out of the way and leaped over to the other side, grabbing a crystalline leaf. "DAMMIT, CHILD!!" Suddenly, all hell broke loose. A gigantic burst of reiatsu was unleashed, releasing the ultimate Arrancar. "NO!!" Using Shunpo to grab Hikari, Hitsugaya leapt back and drew his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Hitsugaya. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Standing before them was a twenty-one year old woman, a look that belied her true strength. She has long, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet; with her bangs hanging down to her breasts, a red bow at the back of her hair, and a barrette holding the rest of her hair into a long ponytail. She has piercing blue eyes; and sharp canines. She wears a long, flowing pink dress with various patterns on it; as well as long, white gloves that reach up to her elbows. She also wears sandals. She has large breasts, and wide hips. "Argh…The ultimate Arrancar…The Envoy of the Organic…Nika…" Category:Story Arcs Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus